


My Current & Upcoming Projects

by Aspen_Writes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Current Projects, F/M, Future Projects, Ideas welcome, Reader Input, Reader Participation, What Do You Want to See?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspen_Writes/pseuds/Aspen_Writes
Summary: This is to keep track of information for both current and upcoming project so I can keep all my thoughts sorted out straight and for my readers to know what is coming down the pipeline in the next few months. I really enjoy fan input and ideas in my works. Initially I thought to keep this list on my profile, but since I enjoy reader input, creating a “project” for it allows for readers to comment, suggest ideas they’d like to see, etc. I looove suggestions for things people would like to see happen or any other reader input
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Jon Arryn/Lysa Tully Arryn, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Robb Stark, Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 28
Kudos: 6





	My Current & Upcoming Projects

**Author's Note:**

> So, you’re probably wondering what this is. Well, at simplest form, this is going to be a place where I keep track of synopses for both current and upcoming projects. This allows me to keep all my thoughts sorted out straight and for my readers to know what is coming down the pipeline in the next few months. I really enjoy fan input and ideas in my works. Initially I thought to keep this list on my profile, but since I enjoy reader input, creating a “project” for it allows for readers to comment, suggest ideas they’d like to see, etc. I looove suggestions for things people would like to see happen or any other reader input people want to give and welcome it. If you have a request, I’ll do my best to see if I can use it! 
> 
> Anything marked as finished won’t be featured here because, of course, it’s finished! 
> 
> I have not finished reading A Dance With Dragons. I am about halfway through. I have only seen Season One of the show. PLEASE DON'T SPOILER ME, because I don’t know what happens!

**Current Projects**

**King of Winter**

_Synopsis_

Westeros is in chaos: Eddard Stark has escaped King’s Landing and, after a harrowing journey north, the Lord of Winterfell has returned and has been proclaimed King in the North. Much as Ned Stark never wanted to be a king, Winter is Coming and the North needs someone to protect them. What he never expected was a hesitant alliance with Daenerys Targaryen, to have to leave one daughter behind married to the most cruel King in an age with a war threatening to tear Westeros apart, to have one son warning him that the Wildings are about to breach the wall and spill into the North unchecked, and another son betrothed to Myrcella Baratheon in some attempt to stop a war that has already begun. The iron throne may not be comfortable to sit, but Eddard Stark thinks the Throne of the North might just be worse.

There are currently 3 available chapters for this work and more to come.

You can start reading [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497983/chapters/51237211)

  
_Pairings_

Eddard Stark / Catelyn Stark ; Robb Stark / Roslin Frey ; Robb Stark / Myrcella Baratheon ; Jaime Lannister / Cersei Lannister ; Daenerys Targaryen / Ser Jorah Mormont ; Sansa Stark / Joffrey Baratheon ; Sansa Stark / Sandor Clegane

_Things I’m Intending To Do With This Project_

\- Ned lives and becomes King in the North

\- No Red Wedding

\- Sansa gets stuck in King’s Landing and marries Joff. (I’m so sorry, Sansa!)

\- Jaime remains a prisoner of the Starks

\- Eventually Robbcella

\- A different course of events for Stannis and Renly

\- Complete AU of Dany’s future beginning in Slaver’s Bay

\- Showing a different and more complex side of Cersei

\- And many other things!

_Where You Can Help [Use the Comments Function for this.]_

\- Dany does not bring most of the unsullied with her. Grey Worm and a small contingent choose to come with her / to leave / to run away. Generally this would be pretty OOC for them so I need a reason horrible enough that Grey Worm would leave and persuade a few other unsullied to come with him

\- I need ideas for Sandor/Sansa - what sorts of things they can do and interactions they might have - while she’s in KL - they’ll be sneaking around. No Purple Wedding either.

\- Ideas for things Robb and Myrcella can do to bond in Winterfell - I have some but I’d love more.

\- Plot ideas for Arya and Bran. Eventually, Bran may go on to find the 3 eyed crow but with his family surrounding him I think it’d be much later and he’d be older so not during this story. Arya likewise never goes with Yoren. She’s still in KL and then with Ned and then back in Winterfell. So I need some ideas for what I can do with her and Bran because right now there’s not a whole lot.

\- What sort of a small counsel do you think Ned would have? He would NOT like something like KL. He would want it to be simple. However, the North is huge and I think he realistically has to have some set of helpers or whatever to make it work.

\- What things might Catelyn do with Myrcella to help her adjust to the North?

\- What ways might Cersei show kindness to Sansa even though she can’t really control Joff / make his behavior stop. (you’ll understand later! That’s all you get!)

\- Have other content ideas? Send them here!

\- Have playlist suggestions? Hook me up!

* * *

**Future Projects**

I may sometimes work on two projects concurrently. So sometimes a future project will become a ‘current’ project. These also aren’t in any order I intend to work on them in.

* * *

**Fire & Blood [Working Title] **

_Sequel to Bound, which is a Pre Game of Thrones Jaime/Cersei fic based on Jaime's explanation in SoS of how he became a Kingsguard. You can start reading Bound[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828183/chapters/49512029) . _It is complete. 

_Synopsis_

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen has survived the Battle of the Trident and has returned to King’s Landing to find his city sacked, his father murdered, and all of Westeros in an uproar he caused by his own selfish desire to have Lyanna Stark who wasn’t his to have. He must set about repairing the damage done not only to his own family but to his people. They are counting on Rhaegar, their young new king, and he refuses to let them down.

_ Pairings: _

Jaime / Cersei ; Rhaegar / ??? ; Others?

_Things I’m Intending to Do With This Project:_

\- Tywin Lannister will die during the sack

\- Rhaegar will forgive Jaime for his actions and free him from the Kingsguard and allow him to marry Cersei. He will create him Warden of the West.

\- He will also tell people why Jaime acted as he did. Jaime will protest, but Rhaegar will not want to see Jaime maligned for trying to prevent a horrible thing from happening.

\- Follow Rhaegar’s successful reign and the development of Westeros

\- Delve into what happens to the families who were part of the rebellion

\- Explore and continue the stories of Rhaegar’s children

\- Explore and continue the stories of Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan, and others

_Where You Can Help [Use the Comments Function for this.]_

\- ~~Who would you like to see Rhaegar paired with? Would you like to see him remain with Elia, or should I kill her and give him someone else?~~ You replied and have been heard! Elia lives and will be paired with Rhaegar as he tries to fix his marriage after his infidelity! 

\- Should Rhaella survive?

\- Do you believe Rhaegar’s influence can make Viserys less a monster?

\- Would you like to see other pairings featured in this story? If so, whom?

\- What other characters would you want to see? 

\- How much do you want the houses as part of the rebellion to suffer? Frankly, I tend not to like to make characters suffer and am more of a happily-ever-after-but-with-strife-along-the-way kinda author.I’m unlikely to do anything too awful to any of them.

\- Have other content ideas? Send them here!

\- Have playlist suggestions? Hook me up!

* * *

**Can You Turn My Black Roses Red [Working Title]**

Synopsis:

_“I want Willas. I want Highgarden.”_

The Queen of Thorns was a woman grown when Tywin Lannister was still a babe at the breast, and she has no intention of letting him meddle in any plan she creates. There are numerous advantages to a marriage between Sansa and Willas, both political and personal. Margaery is keen to have her new friend safely away from the Lannisters and her tormenter.

When Willas drapes a cloak of green and gold around Sansa’s shoulders, he takes her into his family, his home, and his heart. But how will he begin to help her heal from the countless traumas she has suffered? Willas wonders if he might be in over his head. Nonetheless, he is determined to see Sansa smile a true smile once more and show her thatthe stories she once loved so much can come true for her as well. So, find a way he must.

_Pairings:_

Willas/Sansa ; Mace/Alerie ; Garlan / Leonette ; Margaery / Tommen ; Jaime/Cersei

_Things I’m Intending To Do With This Project_

\- Give Sansa and Willas a beautiful relationship where she can heal and be loved.

\- Explore Willas’s injury and childhood and what he is like now

\- Write about the family dynamics of the Tyrells

\- Give Sansa back a family

\- Keep Jaime and Cersei together and not have her go mad and paranoid

\- Explore the relationship between Margaery and Tommen as he grows up; potentially having him as a page at High Garden so Margaery can return home.

\- Eventually bring Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Sansa together — and let them see Jon again eventually of course.

\- Alliance between Stark / Tyrell and the rebuilding of House Stark

_Where You Can Help_

\- Jaime, upon his return from being captive, wanted he and Cersei to marry. If I could find a way to make that work, would you want to see it go that direction or should I just keep them together and their relationship continue as described above.

\- What ideas do you have to help Sansa heal and become close with Willas?

\- As this story progresses and Dany / Aegon become a factor, what alliances would you like to see happen?

\- What things would you like to see from Sansa upon her arrival to Highgarden that show her emotional state and her woundedness / brokenness?

\- What family dynamics do you suggest for the Tyrells?

\- How would you like to see the Stark siblings reunited? Under what conditions?

\- Would you like to see Arya as Queen of the North?

\- Have other content ideas? Send them here!

\- Have playlist suggestions? Hook me up!

* * *

**Lysa / Jon With No Working Title Yet**

_Synopsis:_

When Catelyn and Lysa Tully wed Eddard Stark and Jon Arryn in the sept at Riverrun, a new life begins for each of them. On Lysa’s wedding day, she cried. But what could have been if Lysa had given a chance for love to grow between herself and Jon Arryn? What if Lysa had found that true love does not always take the form she might have expected?

_Pairings:_

Jon Arryn / Lysa Tully

_Things I’m Intending To Do With This Project_ :

\- Have Jon work to persuade Lysa to give him a chance to love her and love him in return.

\- Jon will ask for time away from his duties as Hand of the King to he might honeymoon with Lysa and settle into his marriage. He will be able to take her to the Vale and the Eyrie , where Lysa will be able to see true beauty.

\- Lysa gets to be happy.

_Where You Can Help Me:_

\- Would you like to see this get a sequel? I’m only planning it to cover their time honeymooning at the early stages of their relationship. Would you like to see a sequel follow more of their time in King’s Landing after their honeymoon?

\- What activities would you love to see them do together?

\- How can a man old enough to be Lysa’s grandfather woo her?

\- Would you like to see them travel more than to the Vale? If so where else?

\- Have other content ideas? Send them here!

\- Have playlist suggestions? Hook me up!


End file.
